Resonance
by brokensoul5999
Summary: Maka has lived with her father, Spirit. Maka discovered a band named Resonance by accident and fell in love with there music. After being kicked in the ribs, she visits Dr. Frankin Stein like she always does when Papa hurts her. While there, Resonance is there too, visiting there manager Stein. Soul hears her sing. I am bad at summaries so, ya...
1. Chapter 1

First long fanfic. hope you like.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

"Papa no!" I yell, curling in the corner of the room. "Worthless girl" He mumbled, walking away after kicking me in the ribs. I shake on the floor and hold my probably broken ribs. I gasp softly and sit up. I go to my room as quickly as possible and lock the door.

I sit slowly on my bed and rest back, pulling out my I pod Papa doesn't know I have one but I hide it. I put in my headphones and play songs from my one favorite band Resonance. I discovered them by accident and fell in love. The lead singer's name is Soul 'Eater'. He never told his real name to anyone but his band members. On drums is Black*Star. Lead guitar is Kid and the key board is Patty while Tsubaki has bass guitar and Liz is on back up guitar. They all sing but it's mostly Soul. He plays a few instruments too.

They play all kinds of music from fast and upbeat to slow and sad. My favorite is We're Empty from their album Broken. I have tickets for their next performance in a week and I can't wait to hear their new song.

I sit up slowly and climb out my window to the willow in my yard. I keep my I pod with me and get down. I have a friend that is a doctor/manager. He helps when papa hurts me. I slowly walk through the streets and it starts pouring rain. I tuck my I pod away as I make it to Stein's house. I knock weakly on the door, hoping he would answer.

He opens the door. "Hello Maka, what do you need?" He asked. I cough in my hand and gaze farther into the house to see a group. "Papa... kicked me." I say as I pass out into his arms. The last thing I hear is a boy's voice.

Soul's P.O.V.

We all ran to Stein's place for a quick meeting on next weeks gig. He lets us in happily and we start talking about the songs we were planning on playing.

"Stein, I think we need a new member of the band." Kid said. "I agree." I say, thinking a new member could be fun. We dwell on the idea for a bit before a soft knock comes from the door.

Stein opens it and I see a girl about me age. "Hello Maka, what do you need?" Stein asked. She coughed roughly into her hand and looked at me before whispering. "Papa... kicked me." She said and passed out into Stein's arms. "Who is she?" I ask. Stein ignores me and picked her up. He looked at us with a sad expression. "Sorry about this, I'll be right back." He says, walking to his bed room.

I gaze at Black*Star to see him very confused. "That poor girl..." I say, feeling bad for her. "Were living the dream and she is getting abused." Tsubaki whispers. Stein stepped out after a few minutes. "So, where were we?" He asked, looking at us.

"Is she okay?" Liz, Patty, Kid and I ask at once. Stein sighed and cleaned his glasses. "She is fine, just a few broken ribs. She has had way worse than this." He said. We get back into the conversation, asking occasional questions about the girl asleep in his bed.

We were about to leave when I heard a soft voice. "You guys go ahead, I gotta talk to Stein quickly...ya, talk to him." I say the last part under my breath. They all nod and leave.

(_Italics= Soul, _Underlined = Maka, **Bold = both)**

"Tried to take a picture  
Of love  
Didn't think I'd miss her  
That much  
I want to fill this new frame  
But its empty"

I walk over to the door. "Go, I just had to talk to her, not you." I told Stein. He walked into the kitchen, clicking the screw in his head. She started the next verse and I sang along softly.

**"Tried to write a letter  
****in ink  
****Its been getting better  
I think  
I got a piece of paper  
But its empty  
Its empty"**

I stand slowly and crack the door. She started again and I stepped in to see her with headphones in her ears. I lean on the wall with out her noticing and join in.

**"Maybe we're trying  
Trying to hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating out hearts  
We're empty"**

There is an instrumental so I stand and sit on the bed next to her. She looks at me shocked and speechless. I pull out a headphone and sing the next verse, knowing when it starts.

_"And I've even wondered  
If we  
Should be getting under  
These sheets  
We could lie in this bed  
But its empty  
Its_ empty"

She looked at me as I sang and didn't move

Maka's P.O.V.

I was singing in Steins room, trying to forget my pain. To my surprise, someone sat next to me. I looked over to see Soul. He pulled out my headphone and smiled at me. I was speechless and then he started SINGING! I wasn't even sure if it was real or not but I decided to sing the next verse.

"Maybe we're trying  
Trying to hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating our hearts  
We're empty."

When I sang, he closed his eyes and swayed. We ended up singing together.

**"Oh oh  
****oh oh  
ooooh  
oh oh  
oh oh"**

It seemed as if our voices melted together. I felt like i was in heaven, singing with the lead from my favorite band.

Soul's P.O.V.

Her voice was amazing, better than mine in my opinion. She unplugged her headphones from her I pod and smiled.

**"Maybe we're trying  
Trying to hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
****Maybe the timing  
****Is beating out hearts  
****We're empty****  
**

**We're empty**

**We're empty"**

We finish softly and I smiled. "Hey, I'm Soul." I say, looking down at her. She opened her eyes. "Hello, i'm M-Maka." She whispered softly as if trying to keep calm. I smile and stand, looking at her. "You're a good singer, come back here tomorrow at 4 pm." I say, writing my number on paper and handed it to her. "Text me sometime." I say. I strip off my jacket. She sits up and rubs her ribs as if trying to rid the pain from her body. "Hear, your walking home so you can use this to stay dry." I say, draping my jacket over her shoulders. She looked at me with shock.

Maka's P.O.V.

"Hear, your walking home so you can use this to stay dry." He said. He placed his jacket over my shoulders. I looked at him, slightly surprised. "But this is yours, i could never..." I whispered. "Its fine Maka, you can keep it." He smiled at me. I was totally shocked and couldn't find words. "R-really? Dont you need it?" I ask softly. He shook his head as if saying it was final.

I nodded, accepting it. "Why do you want me to come here tomorrow?" I asked, looking over at him. "The band is looking for a new member, I'd like to nominate you." He said, walking to the door.

"Really? You want me to join Resonance?" I choke out, thinking this is too good to be true. "Ya, well I have to go Maka, see you later." He said and walked out. I pull out my phone and add his number. I send him a quick test.

'Hey, its Maka, just so you can have my number.'

I stand slowly from the bed. Stein had wrapped my rubs so they didn't move much. I rush out of the room. "Bye Stein, thank for the help." I shout, leaving quickly. I tug Soul's jacket around me and pulled the hood up. I rush home and pull out my phone on my way.

'One new message'

I flip it open to see a message from soul and I try to stay calm.

'Thanks Maka. How are your ribs?'

I start to freak out, squealing in the middle of the street. Soul 'Eater' is testing me!

'They hurt'

I quickly climb up the tree into my room. I place my phone down and go into my mini fridge, knowing papa wouldn't let me get food. I have always stashed food for when I'm stuck in my room. My phone lights up and i grab it quickly.

Hope you feel better and you better make it tomorrow.'

I smile to myself and pull out a half sub. I eat it slowly as I reply to Soul.

"I will head over after school. Does anyone else know you want me in the band?'

I'm getting sorta nervous. What if they don't like me? What if Kid doesn't think I'm symmetrical enough? I try to push it out of my mind and finish my food, resting on my pillows.

'Ya, i told them I found someone I think is good'

I smile and type a quick message.

'K, I have to go to sleep. Good night Soul.'

I close my phone and change into pj pants, keeping Soul's jacket on. I grab my phone and flip it open.

'Night Maka, see you tomorrow'

I set my phone down and curl in my blankets, rubbing my ribs as I drift to sleep, hoping they would like me.

* * *

Brokensoul: So, prologue, tell me how you like it...

Song: We're empty by The Click Five

Side note: If you didn't know before, Death the Kid/DTK/Kid has like major OCD... Everything has too be symmetrical.

Side side note: You can look the characters up if you don't know what they look like (but most probably know anyway)

Characters: Soul 'Eater' Evans

Black*Star

Tsubaki

Liz

Patty

Death the Kid/DTK/Kid

Dr. Frankin Stein

Spirit Albarn (Maka's father)

Maka Albarn

*may introduce Crona, Marie, and I'm thinking of making Asura part of it too. Let me know what you think.

Bye Nya~


	2. Welcome to the band!

Chapter 2! Yay! now, on with the story! p.s. If you review with ideas, I might add them to the story.

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

I woke up at 5:30, like i normally do. I stand slowly, feeling the pain shoot through my ribs. Trying to brush it off, i gain my balance and dress quickly. I pull my hair into twin tails (pigtails) and sling Soul's jacket on along with my book bag.I unlock my door as I slip my cell and I pod in my pocket. I run out of the house and grab the money papa gives me everyday to stay out of the house until six.

I rush down the streets to Steins. He has to replace my bandages so they stay. I knock on his door, knowing he is awake.

He opens the door and welcomes me in, handing me a beaker of coffee. "You really need some cups Stein." I joke, stepping into the living room. I look forward and stop in my tracks.

Soul's P.O.V.

I was talking to Stein about Maka and if she should join when someone knocked. Stein stood and grabbed a beaker of coffee. He walked through some halls and opened the door.

I hear a soft giggle. "You really need some cups Stein." A girls said. I hear foot steps and when she see's me she stops in her tracks.

"Hey Maka, whats up?" I ask coolly. She stands there for a little before stepping into the room. "Fine. Stein has to replace my bandages before school. Oh ya!" She says, setting her bag down and stripping the jacket off. She handed it to me with a soft smile.

"Hear." She said. I smirked and pushed her hand back. "I gave it to you Maka." I say, smiling at her. She blushed and turned away. "Stein, i'll be in your room." She said, walking away. The last thing i saw was her shirt being lifted above her stomach before she was hidden by the wall.

Maka's P.O.V.

I tried to give Soul his jacket but he insisted I keep it. I went to Steins room to get wrapped. He did it quickly and I went back into the living room. "Thanks Stein." I say, grabbing my things and chugged my coffee. "Later Stein. Bye Soul." I shout as I run out. Soul waved to me and I made my way to school.

I rush through the halls to my class. I'm one of the first to arrive and take my place in the back. The bell rings and the students pile in. "Hey Albarn! Were is my homework?" Ox asked. He is a brainiac but makes me do his homework. I crumple the paper and chuck it at his head. This is going to be a long day.

*one school day of bullying later*

I pack my bag and sling it over my shoulder, hoping to get out before anyone comes. I rush through the halls and sadly, run into Hiro. "Yo Maka, whats up?" He calls, running to me. "What do you want Hiro?" I ask. He bullied me for years and suddenly wants to be my friend. "I wanted to hang out today." He said happily, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I side stepped. "Sorry, have to be somewhere at 4 today." I start walking away when he grabs my hand. "Text me later." He said, placing a piece of paper in my palm. "Sure." I mumble, walking away.

He waved at me and I walk away. I rush out the door and gaze at the sun. It was laughing like normal, blood coming out of his mouth. I smile and start to walk when something hits me.

I fall face first and scatter my books. I pick myself up and look back to see Medusa, the school's 'cool girl'. I whimper at the pain in my ribs but get up. Medusa just laughs. "If you want a fight, we need a teacher." I say, gathering my books. "But I don't have a weapon, and neither do you." She laughed. I start walking away when she swept my legs from under me. I fall hard, landing on my left arm. A sharp pain shoots through it but I stand up. She smirks at me as if she has won. Quickly, I sprint to her, turning my arm to a scythe and held it to her neck. "I don't need a weapon, I'm my own." I whisper, walking away.

I gather my books with my right arm and rush to Steins. Without knocking, i walk in, throwing my books down. "Stein! I need help." I shout, wiping my tears away. I walk through the halls until I find him with Resonance in the living room. My arm is limp and I ignore the band. "Stein, you need to check my arm please." I say softly, wiping my tears again but they kept coming. I walk to his room without another word, noticing how everyone looked at me with shock. The house fell silent and Stein followed me, along with Soul. I sat on the bed and tried to calm down. "What happened Maka?" Stein asked, looking at my left arm. "Medusa tried to fight without a teacher present." I say, allowing him to lift my arm. "It's broken." He sighed, gazing at me. Soul stood in the corner.

"What kind of school do you go to?" Soul asked, stepping into the light. "Its the DWMA (Death Weapon Miester Academy), a school where meister's and weapons train to make a death scythe." I mumble, letting Stein set my bone. I whimper and close my eyes. "Sorry Maka, it will hurt but I have to cast it."

I nod, looking at my lap. He walked away and Soul sat next to me. He patted my shoulder as Stein came back. Stein grabbed my arm and slid a cloth over it. He then wrapped gauze then wet the plexy glass and covered it, forming the cast. "Thanks." I mumble, letting it dry. I stand up and move a little, glancing at the cast.

Soul's P.O.V.

Maka walked into Steins place and didn't bother knocking. She called to him but he didn't move from his spot. When she came in, she ignored us and went to Stein's room crying. He followed and so did I. Standing in the corner I let Stein do his thing.

He murmured something to Maka and left the room. I sat next to her and pat her shoulder. Stein came back and made a cast for her. She moved her arm a little and stood.

"Hey Maka, let's go." I say, holding my hand out to her. She smiles softly and grabs my hand, walking out. She let's go when Stein hands her another beaker of coffee. I walk to the group. "Hey guys, this is Maka. The person I want to join the band." They all stare at her before Black*Star jumped up. "You must sing a song for your god HAHAHAHAHA"

Maka jumped and nodded shyly.

Maka's P.O.V.

Black*Star yelled at me to sing for him, i'm guessing he means everyone though. "Do you want me to sing one of your songs or one I wrote?" I ask shyly, unsure of what I must do. "I would like to hear one of your own." Tsubaki said softly. I nod and gaze at the instruments.

"Can you guys help me? I have music for drums and guitar." I say softly. Black*Star jumps up. "I WILL HELP YOU! Your god will play this song!" Black*Star says loudly. "I will too." Soul said. I hand them the sheets and let them play a little before we start.

"This song is 'Angel With A Shotgun' written by me." I say in the mic. The group claps and I count off, starting the boys off. They play the intro before I start singing.

(Maka= _italics_, Backup = **bold**)

_"I'm an Angel with a shotgun  
Shotgun, shotgun  
Angel with a shotgun  
Shotgun, shotgun_

_Get out your guns  
Battle's begun  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If loves a fight  
Then I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger"_

I sing happily to the first song I have ever written. My legs feel like jello and my heart feels like a hummingbird but I love it.

_"They say before you start a war  
__You better know what your fighting for  
__Well baby, your all that I adore  
__If love is what you need  
__A soldier i will be_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til the war's won  
I don't care if heaven wont take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe  
Just to keep you safe  
Don't you know your everything I have  
And I, wanna live not just survive  
Tonight."_

I'm singing my heart out and dancing a little to keep the beat against the thud of my heart.

_"Sometimes to win  
__You've got to sin  
__Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And Major Tom  
Will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

_They say before you start a war  
You better know what your fighting for  
Well baby, your all that I adore  
If love is what you need  
A soldier i will be_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til the war's won  
I don't care if heaven wont take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe  
Just to keep you safe  
Don't you know your everything I have  
And I, wanna live not just survive.  
Tonight."_

I wing happily, noticing the look on everyone's faces, even Stein is surprised.

_"Ohhh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh (3x)  
__I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til the war's won  
I don't care if heaven wont take me back..._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til the wars won  
I don't care if heaven wont take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe  
Just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have  
And I, wanna live not just survive."_

The boys fallow the music and sang the one back up line.

**"live not just survive"**

I take over again.

_"And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide, my wings tonight  
__Before you start a war  
__You better know what your fighting for  
__Well baby you are all that I adore  
__If love is what you need, a soldier i will be."_

I finish the song and bow to the group. I look around t see smiles and open mouths. "That is amazing!" Liz said happily, running up to me quickly. Patty followed her and hugged me tightly. I pat her shoulder, ignoring my pain. She let go and I smiled. "Well, I vote her in if she plays another original song." Kid said happily, walking to me.

"Sure, if you want." I say softly. The group sits down again. I hand Soul his music and Black*Star his to. "Anyone wanna play another guitar part?" I say happily. Kid shoots up and grabs the music. "I'll do it."

I let them play again, practicing the chords. "This song is 'Paper Moon' by me." I say happily. the boys start the music and I let it blare around me before singing.

(Maka = _italics_)

_"I'm falling down into my shadow_  
_Grasping onto every breath_  
_As I await the Deadly night_

_So scary, but you can't give into this_  
_Fear of pumpkin carriages_  
_'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes_

_See you in your dreams, yeah, baby_  
_Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you_

_Fairy blue_  
_It is only for you_  
_That I would crush the stars_  
_And put them on display_  
_Black Paper Moon_  
_If you really put your faith in me_  
_When you're lost, here I am_  
_"forever" with your soul_  
_Waiting here above you patiently,_  
_Just like the shining moon_

_A symbol rises to the surface_  
_Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within_

_Your destiny isn't so immutable_  
_Anything that you can dream_  
_Can also be the fate that you will have_

_Don't try to use deceit on me_  
_I will not break, I won't surrender_

_Fairy blue_  
_you are my everything_  
_The reason I go on_  
_In this captivity,_  
_Eternally_  
_If you raise your voice and call for me_  
_I will find you, my dear_  
_Wherever you may be_  
_And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse_

I started dancing sometime during the song. The others started dancing too, making me smile and sing harder.

_There are times when no one believes in me and_  
_There are times where I feel like I'm degraded_  
_But even in those times your words always echo within_  
_My heart_  
_This is my promise_

_Fairy blue_  
_It is only for you that I would smash the stars_  
_And use them as a sign_  
_To guide you _  
_And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,_  
_I want you to look up _

_And Fairy blue_  
_You are my everything_  
_The reason that I live_  
_In sweet captivity so faithfully_  
_And I swear you'll never be alone_  
_When you're lost, here I am_  
_Forever with your soul"_

I finish and I look up, panting slightly. I straighten out and wipe my head off as they whisper. They all turn to me and say in unison.

"Welcome to the band!"

* * *

Brokensoul: Chapter 2 is uppp!

Medusa, the witch, is now disguised as a student at the DWMA, not the nurse. Why? because I couldn't think of a name.

New characters

Ox

Hiro

Side note: For a pairing Maka x Soul or Maka x Kid for a duet. The duet is a love song so help me pair (I prefer Maka x Kid)

Songs: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab

Paper Moon by TommyHeavenly6 for Japanese and geekyfandubs for English

hope you enjoyed the chapter, it took me like 5 hrs to write during a hot humid day and a thunder-storm... I'm extremely scared of thunder and lightning.


	3. Ready Set Go ! 1 of 2 (Read why 1 of 2)

Part 2 is down at the end of this one. Just skip if you already read part one.

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

A smile cracks across her face and she giggles with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. "I can't believe i'm in!" She says. The three girls hug her tightly, clearly happy.

"Good job." I say happily from the couch. She smiles at me and bows slightly. "Thank you for giving me a chance Soul." She said softly. I nod and smirk. "You may perform next week if you can be ready by then. You may even play 'Angel With A Shotgun' or 'Paper Moon'." Kid said kindly. I nod in agreement.

"I could play a different song too. I have a lot more." She said, pulling a notebook out of her bag. A note fell with it and I stood, snatching it off the floor.

*Call me, lovely* 012-345-6789  
~Hiro~

"Who is Hiro?" I ask, handing the paper to her. She took it and tore it up. "Some boy who bullied me for years and suddenly decided he loves me." Maka said, tossing the scraps in the trash. I nod and take the note book. Flipping through it to see doodles, sons, and sheet music.

"Ponponpon?" I say softly, flipping past the girly song. "I wrote that during class..." She said shyly. "Monochrome no kiss, Magnet, Bad Apple, Romeo and Cinderella." I mumble her song names. "These are good." I say softly, scanning a song called 'War Was In Color'. I wonder how long she has written songs. Kid took the book from me and scanned the sons I didn't. "I think Soul should sing this one." He said, showing Maka the book. I take the book away and read it. "Ya. This son is cool."

Maka's P.O.V.

Soul thinks one of my songs are cool! Maybe he will sing it! I calm myself down and look at the song. "Oh, I wrote that a while ago..." I trail off, glancing at the boys. Patty and Liz walk over and pull me away. "You should sing Ponponpon." Tsubaki said happily. I glance over at her in shock. "That isnt really the style of music you guys sing." I try to talk out of it. Tsubaki shook her head. "Its okay, we always like new songs." Tsubaki said happily. I nod shyly, glancing over at the boys. "They seem to like the songs." Liz said happily. I nod and smile. "Well, now that we have our new member, we should start discussing next weeks show." Stein said, sitting in a chair across the room. I sit on the couch and to my surprise, Soul sat on my right and Kid sat at my left. They were sort of close but everyone was packed on the couch, so it was tight.

"So, we need to choose songs." Kid said simply. I nod in agreement and lance at Stein. He turned the screw in his head. "It's up to you. You always decide." He says, finally making it click into place. "Can we play 'I Will Not Bow'?" I ask softly. "Only if you play ponponpon." Tsubaki said back. I nod shyly in agreement, glancing at Soul and Black*Star. "That's two, how about we let Maka pay another one of her songs." Liz said from the far end of the couch.

"I like that idea." Soul said, handing Liz the note book she took it and flipped through it. "I think she should song 'Magnet' with one of the boys." Liz said happily. "I don't think they can learn Japanese..." I say softly. Soul and Kid flame at me. "Due we can." They both said, hosting at each other. I feel a blush growing on my face. "I don't think they want to song a love song..." I piped softly. Soul and Kid smiled at me. "I wouldn't mind." I sigh in defeat and grab the book. "I'll copy the music and lyrics for you two to practice."

I leave the room to Steins computer and copy the music for everyone to practice. Once I return,I paid out the sheet and sour back down

Kid's P.O.V.

I wanted her to be in Resonance because she is so symmetrical! Her twin tails are in the exact same place and her green eyes were perfectly exact same distance from her nose! I HAVE to song the diet with her! Dispute the fact that she is wearing Should asymmetrical jacket, she is amazing!

"Hey Kid, you okay?" Mama asked. I nod and turn away, looking at the floor.I guess I was starting out into space. "It's your turn to pick a song Kid." Maka said. I think a little before deciding. "Let's do 'I wrote sins not tragities'." I say simply. They all nod and I sit back. Anyway,even her notebook is symmetrical! She is predict! I NEED to song with her.

Maka' s P.O.V.

I guess Kid and Soul are going to fight over who sings the diet with me. Why would they fight over it. It's just a song... "You kids should practice with Maka." Stein said, leaving the room. I sit still. "Us, we should." Kid says, standing. The group heads to the practice room and I stand awkwardly off to the side, unsure of what to do.

"Maka, were going to practice 'I wrote sins not tragedies' , will you cover bad with Tsubaki?" Soul asked, pulling me out of a day dream. "Ya, sure." I say, taking a bass off its stand. Patty starts off with the keyboard intro then Soul starts to song while playing a guitar.

( italics = Soul)

_"Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_  
_and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_  
_"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter._  
_"Yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a wh***."_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd**n door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd**n door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense ohhhh_

_Well in fact well i'll look at it this way, _  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved! _  
_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne!_  
_Oh! Well in fact well i'll look at it this way, _  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved! _  
_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, _  
_pour the champagne!_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd**n door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd**n door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd**n door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._  
_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd**n door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again_."

"You did great Maka!" Tsubaki said loudly. She nodded shyly and set the guitar down. "I have to get home. Papa may get worried." Maka said softly, grabbing her bad. "Do you have to go now?" Liz asked, walking over to Maka. "Ya, its almost six and I need to make dinner." She said, stanking with her bags in hand. "Be hear tomorrow ready to practice." I say, waving good bye as she left. "Ya, see you later!"

* * *

Brokensoul: Hey, sorry... I havent updated in a while but i am now. This is only part of the chapter because I know its late. Now, the rest will be added on asap as a part 2. I feel so bad about not getting the entire thing up but in my notebook, i have less than 6 pages typed and in all there are 17 pages so i will post the rest as part 2 or just add it to this chapter. Forgive me!

Song: I write sins not tragedies by panic at the disco

Characters: Hiro if he hasent been mentioned before

Side note: I got a 18/20 on my French speaking test.

Side side note: My French teacher is actually reading this

Side side side note: I will miss you Madam! You are my favorite teacher in the world and I'm happy I was your student for 2 years. I will miss you with all my heart and i will never forget Je manger mon ami or je ne t'aim pas. those were the best things I learned ever. I love you Madam!

Translation: Je manger mon ami = I eat my friend  
Je ne t'am pas = I don't like/love you

Last note: I like ideas! review Ideas and if you make me feel happy, i'll give you credit on chapters for ideas and or comments that made me happy! reviewers get crapes! J'adore un crape!

Final note: Madam is moving over the summer. (Can I have a Didier?)

Translation: J'adore un crape = I love crape  
Didier is just a name


	4. Part 2

Shadowash32 (guest) I want this story to be a Maka x Soul. Not a big fan of Maka x Kid, but the story is getting good. Keep at it.

Well Shadowash32. It is a Maka x Soul. I have already planned it as that and already had a request for it so your in luck.

15 fallen angel: Wow

I have rendered 15 fallen angel speechless. Yay.

Soma1548: It was okay

Well Soma1548, one of my best followers, ITS NOT DONE YET! lol.

**PART II**

Maka's P.O.V.

I NEED to get home. Papa needs dinner and if Its not done, I'll be the one paying the price... I sprint down the streets despite my ribs protest and get home at 6:08. Timidly, I walk into the house. I quietly get into my room and set my things down, being as quiet as i possibly can be. I manage getting into the kitchen and getting a pan on the stove when something cuts my upper arm open through my shirt. I turn slowly to see Papa swaying from side to side with his pocket knife. "Why are you home late?" He slurred, swinging the knife around. "I got held up. I'm sorry Pa-" I'm cut off by the now hot pan hitting my leg where my skirt didn't cover. I fell to the floor in pain with a small yelp.

"Get up!" He yelled, stomping on my burn. He stood still and I finally stood. "Who gave you a cast?" He asked, anger and the smell of cheep liquor lining his voice."My friend." I say softly. I cant put any pressure on left leg. He scoffed and slaps me. "Make food." He says drunkenly.

I nod and he walked away, grumbling and dropping the pan. I pick it up and place it on the burner. I grab two steaks and put them on the pan to cook. I start cutting potato's as they cook. I start cooking the potato's along with the steak, keeping a cool cloth on my face.

Right before seven, All the food is done and I make myself a small plate with the smaller steak and fix Papa the rest. I place mine in my room quietly and bring him his. I quietly knock. "Come in." A less slurred voice called. I bring him his food and a glass of milk. I leave quickly as he pigs out. I hobble to my room and pull my phone from Soul's jacket. I have no messages so I toss it on my bed and eat slowly. A bruise is forming were Papa stepped and my furn is swelling. I know its not broken, much to my pleasure. I finish my food and rest on my bed, falling asleep after setting my alarm.

I slept for about four hours before I was shaken awake. It was Papa and he was mad. "Were did you get these?" HE asked, waving my forgotten tickets and back stage passes in my face. "I got them for you..." I lie, trying to calm him. "Your birthday is tomorrow..." I say softly, hoping he doesnt catch my bluff about the tickets and back stage passes.

"Okay, I'll take them now... Thank you Maka. hmm hm." I didn't catch the last part. "What?" I whisper, trying not to get him mad. "I... Love... you." HE mumbled, walking out. I nodded and fell back asleep, thinking how it was the first time he said that to me in years.

3rd person P.O.V.

One important fact was forgotten.

~*~*8*~*~

Maka's P.O.V.

The school week passed and finally Saturday came. I made Papa breakfast and left, slightly nervous. I walk slowly to Stein's. He had wrapped my leg aver the bruise and burn. He also stitched my arm, keeping it closed to heal. I tried to hide the injuries from everyone and it worked quiet well, only Tsubaki has seen them. Timidly, I knock at Stein' s door. Kid and Soul great me happily. "Hey, you need to see who sings 'Magnet' correctly." Soul said happily.I nod and walk past them, placing my bag down.

I step into the living room and pull a keyboard on my lap. "Kid first." I say seeing up music.I play, seeing how Kid sang. I stop him half through, giving Soul a chance. I stop him in the same place, thinking. "How about you two song together." I hope shook his head. "NO! HE IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Soul also refused. "Not cool to song a love song with Kid."

I nod. "Well, I choose... Kid. He pronounces it better." I say, smiling happily. Kid jumped and smiled. I smile and nod at Soul. "Maybe next time." I hay happily. He slumps and nodded. "Fine..." He mumbled, walking away. I sighed and set the keyboard down, putting my notebook away. We wait around and goof off until 3.

"We need to get ready for the concert..." Liz said, grabbing my hand. She pulled me to the door. "Lets go practice and get ready. The stadium is prepared to have there now." Tsubaki said happily, ushering everyone out of the house. We grabbed all our stuff and left. I was dragged out into the streets. "Colors are red, black, and white." Liz said. I nod and fallow them to the stadium. My phone vibrated and I check it, seeing a message from papa.

'Having a party, find a place 2 sleep this isnt the house'

I sigh and send him 'K' in response. Soul walked next to me."What?" He asked softly, sensing my anger. "Papa's having a party so I get to find a new place to sleep." I huff unhappily. "Stay with us. We all live with Kid." Patty said, grabbing my hand. I nod and thank them as we make it to the stadium. "This is big..." U say to myself as we enter the back stage door. I follow them to the room and we place out things down. "Girls right, boys left." Kid said, running into the bigger changing room. I hear Tsubaki sigh. "Always wants the bigger one..."

I giggle and we walk into ours, seeing an assortment of cloths. "Wow..." Liz smiles at me and hands me a red shirt and black tank top. The shirt is torn up with black splotches all over and half sleeves. Tsubaki grabs me some black pants with red and white splatter. The left leg is pants and the right is shorts. the shoes are white and the right goes up just below the shorter part. They are covered in red and black marks and Patty tosses me net gloves that go to my elbows. Stein removed my cast and put an ace bandage on it much to my pleasure. I run behind a wall and change quickly, walking out happily. Tsubaki weaves three slim belts in my pants. Red, black, and white.

Liz and Patty run behind the wall with their cloths and Tsubaki starts grabbing makeup. Time is flying and it's already 4:30. Tsubaki pulls me away from the couch and sat me by a light, starting on my makeup. A deep red is the base on my eye shadow and the highlight is black. She puts a little lipstick on quickly and a little white highlights around my face. She streaks my hair with temporary red and black color and flails it so it is hanging out a little.

Liz has black ripped jeans and a red shirt with a white design. Net gloves run up her arms and her hair looks like mine. She also has a black and red hat on. Patty has the same except non-ripped shorts. Tsubaki has her normal skirt but its black and red with white designs. We all look awesome, like rock-n-roll but still soft enough to play Ponponpon.

We step out talking about the songs and the boys are already done. Kid has a red suit with black highlights where white normally is and he has white shoes. Soul has black skinny jeans and a red graphic tee. He has a red and white jacket with a red head band that says 'Soul Eater'. Black*Star has black Jeans and a white muscle shirt and a red jacket.

"We all look awesome!" Black*Star shouts and jumps on the coffee table. Soul and Kid look like they could be drooling with their eyes attached to me. I turn away and sit on the chair in the corner. "So, when do we go on?" I ask, noticing that it is about 6:30. "Lets go get set up. We start at 7." Kid says, snapping out of his daze.

Soul shakes his head and stands. "Sounds cool." He mumbled, stepping into the hall, followed my everyone else. I can hear cheers from behind the curtains and I start to get butterfly's.

"Res-on-ance! Res-on-ance!"

They are shouting. We aren't on for a few more minutes so I try to calm down. "Hey, we're ready." Soul says to the announcer. He nodded and turned on a mic as he picked up our instruments. "Resonance has a new member! Get ready to meet her!" The crowd cheers. Our mics go on and Soul speaks.

"Ready?" He shouts. The crowd goes dead silent.

"Set!" Kid shouts next. They look at me and I nod.

"GO!" The curtains fly open and I strum the first chord. Everyone starts playing. Kid and Soul start singing. The song is a blur in my hears but I memorized it so I play along. We Finish the song and the crowd goes wild. Soul picks up the mic. "How are ya?" He asked into the mic. The crowd freaked out and he walked over to me. " This amazingly talented girl is Maka Albarn. She will be singing for you tonight. An all time favorite 'I write Sins not tragedies' , Three new songs by Maka, and a few other favorites." Soul said happily.

He nodded and me and I smile to the crowd but freeze at a red haired man. I shake it off and Soul keeps talking. " Now... Maka is going to sing one of her songs for us. It may be girly but even I love it." Soul smiled at me and I nodded and step forward. Everyone in the concert hall screamed. I look down and speak into the mic. "i tried to talk them out of it..." I say with a soft smile. Some people laugh and we start playing and upbeat tune and I start singing.

(Italics = Maka)

_"What if everyone skipped down _  
_Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?_  
_Imagine if they met up in the city's heart _  
_And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky_

_If everyone would look around from where they stand_  
_And open up and learn to give and take a chance_  
_Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries_  
_So don't you fret just live on with your head held high-igh-igh_

_PON PON set it free_  
_C'mon, let the crazy show_  
_Because if you don't_  
_Life would be so dull, you know_  
_Headphones at full blast_  
_Rhythm's got me pumped at last_  
_WAY WAY open road_  
_Gotta make it on my own_

_PON PON can't you see_  
_Boundless possibilities? _  
_DON DON hear that beat? _  
_Sounds like it's your heart to me_  
_BOY BOY stay with me_  
_Don't abandon what could be _  
_YEA YEA That's the way _  
_Ah-ah, you make me happy_

_Every day PON_  
_Every time is PON_  
_Jump on a carousel and don't let go_  
_Every day PON_  
_Every time is PON_  
_We cannot stay like this, but even so_

_PON PON set it free_  
_C'mon, let the crazy show_  
_Because if you don't_  
_Life would be so dull, you know_  
_Headphones at full blast_  
_Rhythm's got me pumped at last_  
_WAY WAY open road_  
_Gotta make it on my own_

_PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_  
_PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_

_What if everyone skipped down _  
_Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?_  
_Imagine if they met up inside the city's heart _  
_And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky _  
_If everyone would look around from where they stand_  
_And open up and learn to give and take a chance_  
_Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries_  
_So now don't you fret just live on with your head held high-igh-igh_

_PON PON can't you see_  
_Boundless possibilities? _  
_DON DON hear that beat? _  
_Sounds like it's your heart to me_  
_BOY BOY stay with me_  
_Don't abandon what could be _  
_YEA YEA That's the way _  
_Ah-ah, you make me happy_

_Every day PON_  
_Every time is PON_  
_Jump on a carousel and don't let go_  
_Every day PON_  
_Every time is PON_  
_We cannot stay like this, but even so_

_PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_  
_PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_

_PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY_  
_PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON_  
_WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY"_

I finish and everyone cheered to my shock. My eyes lock with Papa's and I finally remember, I gave him my tickets...

I step back and Soul stepped up. "How did you like it?" He shouted. Just about everyone screamed. I nod and let Soul speak. "Hear is another song my Maka, my personal favorite to sing." He said, I smile and get ready. We start and I can feel my heart pound in fear and enactment excitement. Fear of Papa and excitement to hear Soul sing my song.

(Bold = Sou.)

**"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.  
I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**  
**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**  
**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**  
**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**  
**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**  
**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Hold on. Hold on.**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**  
**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Hold on. Hold on.**

**Goodbye."**

The Stadium was erupting with sound. The stage shook and I smiled, happy people like my song. "That amazing song was written by Maka." Soul said happily. The major noise calmed down and The lights flickered off. Everyone exited besides Kid and I. We pre-recorded the instrumental for Magnet and stood next to each other. "Hear is a special song written by Maka." Soul said off stage. I feel butterfly's in my stomach but breath deeply. The intro starts and I smile at Kid, we face each other and the curtain lifts just as I start singing.

(Italics = Maka, Bold = Kid, bold italics = both)

_"kabosoi hi ga kokorono hashi ni tomoru_  
_itsuno ma nika moe hirogaru netsujō_  
_watashi no chō fukisoku ni tobi mawari_  
_anata no teni rinpun o tsuketa"_

_**"karami au yubi hodoite"**_

**"kuchibiru kara shita e to"**

**_"yurusare nai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no"_**

**_"daki yosete hoshī tashikamete hoshī_**  
**_machigai nado nai nda to omowasete_**  
**_kiss o shite nuri kaete hoshī_**  
**_miwaku no toki ni yoi shire oborete itai no"_**

**"sokubaku shite motto hitsuyō to shite**  
**itoshī nara shūchaku o mise tsukete**  
**"okashī" noga tamaranaku suki ni naru**  
**ikeru toko made ikeba īyo"**

_"mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku"_

**_"yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni_**

**_"kuri kaeshita nowa ano yume ja nakute_**  
**_magiremo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi_**  
**_furete kara modore nai to shiru sorede īno..._**  
**_dare yori mo taisetsuna anata"_**

_"yoake ga kuruto fuan de naite shimau watashi ni_  
_"daijōbu" to sasayaita anata mo naite itano?"_

**_"daki yosete hoshī tashikamete hoshī_**  
**_machigai nado nai nda to omowasete_**  
**_kiss o shite nuri kaete hoshī miwaku no toki ni_**  
**_yoi shire obore tai_**

**_hiki yosete magnet no yōni_**  
**_tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au_**  
**_furete ite modore nakute ī sorede īno_**  
**_dare yori mo"_** _"taisetsuna anata"_

We finished the song and bowed. The entire song we acted as if in love, holding hands and standing less than a foot away from each other. I even got Kid to blush a little. We ran off stage. Soul glared at Kid and ran on with Liz, Patty, and Black*Star while Kid, Tsubaki, and I rested back stage. They played Riot while we sat then we all played 'I write sins not tragedies.' we ended with 'We're Empty', sang by Soul and I. The lights went off and all I could hear was the crowd chanting my name and 'encore'. I smile at Soul like I was begging and he grabbed a Mic. "Since you have been and awesome crow, we'll play an extra song." The curtains come up and Kid whispers the song to us. I strum off and we play the last song.

(italics = Maka, Bold = Kid, Underlined = Soul, Italic bold underlined = everyone)

**_"I'm throwing away pictures_**  
**_That I never should have taken in the first place_**  
**_And it's cold in my apartment,_**  
**_As Im changing all the colors from the brightest reds to grays"_**

**"Well it's 3 o'clock on Monday morning**  
**I'm just hoping you're not seeing his face**  
**I've been getting calls in these hotel rooms**  
**Long enough to know that it was him that took my place"**

"And I hope this makes you happy now  
That the flame we had is burning out,  
And I hope you like your pictures facing down,  
As even broken hearts may have their doubts"

_"And Im burning all the letters_  
_Hoping that I might forget her and the bad taste_  
_That she left as she was leaving me_  
_A life of barely breathing as she walked out of this place"_

"And you dropped a note and we changed key  
You changed yourself and I changed me  
I really didn't see us singing through this"  
_"Then you screamed the bridge _  
_And I cried the verse_  
_And our chorus came out unrehearsed_  
_And you smiled the whole way through it_  
_I guess maybe that's what's worse"_

_**"And I hope this makes you happy now**_  
_**That the flame we had is burning out**_  
_**And I hope you like your pictures facing down**_  
_**As even broken hearts may have their doubts"**_

"And Im taking all your memories off the shelf  
And I don't need you or anybody else  
So take a look at me, see what you want to see  
When you get home"

**"Take me home**  
**I'd rather die than be with you**  
**Take me home**  
**You had a problem with the truth**  
**Take me home**  
**Because this happens every time**  
**I knew it would...**  
**I knew it would..."**

_"Take me home_  
_I'd rather die than be with you_  
_Take me home_  
_You had a problem with the truth_  
_Take me home_  
_Because this happens every time_  
_And I knew it would..._  
_I knew it would..."_

**_"And I hope this makes you happy now_**  
**_That the flame we had is burning out_**  
**_And I hope you like your pictures facing down_**  
**_As even broken hearts may have their doubts_**

_**And Im taking all your memories off the shelf**_  
_**And I don't need you or anybody else"**_

**"So take a look at me"**

"See what you want to see"

_"When you get home"_

We finish and shouted good night. We ran off stage and back to the dressing room "We have an hour with back stage pass holders." Kid said and I nod. We all sit and relax for a few minutes, the manager opens the door, letting about 10 people in. the last person makes my heart stop. "P-papa?" I croak under my breath. He smiled at me, walking strait to me. "Hey Maka, you did great! My little rock-star!" He said as if he really cared. The group collectively awwed as he puled me from my chair into a hug. Meanwhile, Black*Star jumped on the coffee table. "I AM THE ONLY ROCK-STAR IN THIS ROOM OLD MAN!" He shouted. Papa glared at him and let go of me after I pat his back. No smell of alcohol on his breath. I fake a smile at him, knowing im in trouble once I get home. We all talk when finally they leave. I curl into myself. Kid and Soul sit next to me. "You okay Maka?" They ask, I look at them with tears pooling in my eyes. " I might not be at practice tomorrow.

* * *

Brokensoul: Hear it is! the 2nd half of the chapter! Awesome tight.

Songs: Ponponpon By kyary pamyu pamyu, english by Amanda Lee  
Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin  
I write sins not tragidies By panic at the disco  
If you wanted a song written about you all you had to do was ask by Mayday Parade  
Magnet by The Vocaloids

Side note: I need songs. Help please!

Side side note: It was late because my laptop was freaking out so I stole my step-fathers computer just to type this for about 2 hours

Review!

Bye Nya~


	5. Finding her

Heyyy! I got a ton of amazing reviews. I love you guys so much. You are so nice to me. Now... SONG VOTE! The most voted song is used first.

Songs up for vote.

Secrets by One Republic :

Whisper in the dark by Skillet:

Make me wanna die by Pretty Reckless:

Would it matter by Skillet:

Bring me to life by evenesance:

When she cries by Britt Nicole:

Because of you By Kelly Clarkson:

Monster by Skillet:

The reckless and The Brave by All time low:

Perfect weapon by Black Veil Brides:

Wretched and Divine by Black Veil Brides:

Lost in All By Black Veil Brides:

Skater By by Avril Lavigne:

Six trillion Years and One night By AI (Vocaloid):

1000 Years by Cristina Perry:

Dont Unplug me By All Caps:

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

"Why would you miss practice?" Liz asked, rubbing my back. "I... I c-can't..." I say, burying my face in my knees. "You don't need to know." I whisper, hoping they will drop it. It seems to work and I uncurl. We all change and take off our make up, returning to our normal selves. We walk back to there shared house quickly. I sit on there couch, unknowing to where i'm going to sleep.

Soul's P.O.V.

"Kid on dinner duty!" I call, gathering some pillows and blankets for Maka. She looks uncomfortable but laughs when Kid complains. I set the bundle down and patted Maka's shoulder lightly. "Kid can cook pretty well." I chuckled. She smiled and nodded. She grabbed the blankets. "I will have to leave early tomorrow morning." She said softly. I was shocked. " I have to clean the house." She said, actin as if she was trying to forget something. I nod and we both sat until Kid called for dinner.

Maka's P.O.V.

We gathered in the kitchen. "Mac and cheese." He says simply. We all sit and start heating. I eat all my food without talking, barely looking up. Once I finish my food I wash it and place it in the dish rack. I turn to the group and bow. "Thank you for dinner." I say softly before walking back to the couch. They all finish their food and just pile it in the sink. "NIGHT!" Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki call. I wave and next to go was Black*Star. Kid ave me a hug and patted my back 8 times. "Good job. You did awesome today" He whispered in my ear and walked away, waving to me with his back facing me. Soul walked up to me. "You did good." He smiled, patting my shoulder. "Good night." He yawned and walked away. He shut the light off and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it was 5:30. I sit up and yawn widely. I fold my blankets and place them on the couch. I then make my way to the kitchen. I pull out 2 packs of bacon and eggs. I set everything up to cook then go to the bathroom. After using it, I head out to make breakfast.

Within 30 minutes, the entire house is sitting at the table as I finish the last of the food. "I guess it smells good." I say happily, placing some plates down. "its only 6:13." They all nod tiredly as I set out the cups and forks. I start serving omelets to everyone and place 2 pieces of toast in front of them. Next I poor juice or milk into the cups. Lastly, I place bacon on the plates. 8 each. They start eating and I eat along with them. I finish before any of them are half done and I was the dishes I used. I gather my things as they all finish. "See ya!" I call, rushing out before any of the half awake people could register what I said.

I rush down the streets as fast as possible. By the time I get home people are stumbling out of my house. I push past a girl who was sleeping on the front steps and push open the door to see my house destroyed. Can and bottles litter the floor and so did shattered lamps and pictures. I ran to my room and set down my thins before going to clean. I start with the shattered bottles on one side of the room. Distracted by cleaning, I didn't notice Papa coming out of his room. "You little!" He shouted, walking toward me.

I turn just in time to get hit across the face. I yelp in surprise and stumble back, landing hard on a shattered bottle. When I lifted my head, he gripped my hair and lifted me off the floor. My heart pounded in my ears, blocking his words. He threw me to the floor after kneeing my in the stomach. I cough roughly and he kicked my. He shouted more, grabbing my arm tightly. I glance at him through tear filled eyes and he tossed me across the room. I land on a shattered lamp. He walked over to me, shouting vulgar things. Once again he grabs my hair, lifting me so we are eye level. He threw me into a wall, breaking a picture of mom. He kicks me hard in the stomach and I cough up blood. When I look up I see something that terrifies me. In a swift move, his pocket knife is buried in my side. Ge pulled it out and kicked me in the face. After the next hit i black out.

Soul's P.O.V.

"I'm worried, what if Maka's father is home?" Tsubaki said softly, glancing at us. I shrug, extremely worried for her. We talk softly for a while before I stand. "Lets go to Stein's and see if she is there." I say. Without protest, the others fallow. We walk down the streets to Stein's quietly. No one bothered to break the cold winter science until we reached Steins.

Maka's P.O.V.

I woke up nearly 5 minutes later to a kick in my stomach. Blood soaked my cloths and parts of the floor. Shoe prints and trails across the floor made me worry. How many times has he stabbed me? I shriek as his blade was thrashed over my burn he gave me the week before.

I start sobbing and he cuts my cheek. He threw me to the floor and walked away. I curled into a ball on the floor in my blood and shattered glass. He walked back and threw the knife at me then left the house. I shriek as the knife goes through my hand, pinning it to the floor. After five minutes I grip the handle and pull it out of my hand and the floor. I chuck it across the room and drag myself to my room. It takes me nearly 30 minutes but I manage to grab my notebooks and Soul's jacket. I stuff them into a bag along with my phone and Ipod then crawl out of the house into the new falling snow.

Soul's P.O.V.

We talked to Stein for a while and it started to snow. "Hasn't snowed in Death City for centuries..." Stein mumbled. We ignore the cold white flakes and finish talking. We head out and about 6 inches already covered the ground. "Jesus..." I mumble and we start walking. Halfway home I notice weird tracks in the snow. I step over and after closer examination I see its blood. They are headed for Steins too. I fallow the tracks and They end randomly. A pile of snow near it was bigger than the rest too. "They haven't plowed yet..." I mumble. Then I notice a small hand peaking out of the snow blanket. Quickly, I start uncovering it. The group has gathered around just as a weak voice spoke. "...S-Soul..." Then it hits me...

"MAKA!"

* * *

BANG... cliff hanger.

I wanted to make it a cliffy so bad so I did. Dont hate me please.

Song's up for vote are at the top and I will add more as people tell me. I think it was a good chapter. Full of abuse and not a lot of talking. I love it...

Now, Today was my math final and it was so funny. We were missing questions 75-101. There was an extra page that had about 10 of the same questions as the last. There was 4 typo's and after we got the missing questions, there was still 2 missing. I was laughing in my seat and my best friend, who was sitting behind me, kept kicking me then tried to keep the pen I let her use. It was a very fun test. A teacher also told me to stop drawing on myself and count to 100. We had 2 minutes left in the test... Anyway, wish me luck on English and French!

Bye Nya~


	6. Whispers

Soul's P.O.V.

"What?" Tsubaki shouted, kneeling in the snow next to me. I uncover her face, seeing her lips a pale blue color. I brush off her body, seeing her clinging to her bag. My jacket was half over her body. I pull it off, seeing the pool of blood on her cloths and the ground. "Carry this" I toss her bag to Kid and pick her up, draping my old jacket over her. I take off sprinting although the snow is thick and at my knee's "Catch up later." I shouted back, running away to Stein's. I trip and nearly fall but catch myself. I jog the rest of the way and knock desperately. "Stein!" I shout, kicking the door.

He opens the door and gazes at Maka. "Oh dear." He mumbled, stepping aside. "Put her in my bed." He called. I ran to his room and stripped the gray stitched blankets. I set her down gently as Stein walked in. "Help her." I cried softly. He nodded and pushed me away. He cuts her cloths away and starts fixing her up. Many cuts criss crossed her stomach and lets. "Spirit went all out..." He mumbled under his breath, starting an I.V. "Spirit?" I ask. "As in 'Death Scythe'?" He nodded and Maka stirred at his name. "How did I not recognize him?" I ask myself softly. Seeing Stein concentrate, i left the room. A few minutes later, everyone was at Steins. Tsubaki hands me her bag and jacket. I fold the jacket and set it aside.

We sit quietly and just look at each other nervously. I pull out one of her many notebooks and flip through it, reading the songs. Kid does the same and eventually everyone is reading her songs. I cry softly as I read a sad song. "I'll play it." I whisper and stand, walking to the practice room in Stein's. I take out a keyboard and set the music up, then I set up some drums. I play the keyboard after locking the door. I stay and practice in there until Stein bangs on the door. I open it and poke my head out. "I finished on Maka if you w-" I cut him off by running out of the practice room.

It's about 2 pm and I step in, pushing past everyone to see Maka asleep. I sit at her side and grab her hand. Kid was already holding her other hand. We sat for a few hours, making small talk and napping. I stroke her hand softly and smile, remembering the song i memorized. By 5:45, i'm the only person awake. I hum softly, glancing at her. "How could someone so sweet, loving, and innocent come from a monster like him?" I whisper.

At 6:28, she opened her eyes. "Hey." I whisper. She looked over at me and coughed softly. I rub her arm lightly. "Don't talk, just rest up." She locked eyes with me and whispered. "Thank you Soul." I nod and pat her head softly. "rest." I order. She closed her eyes and so did I.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, it was 3 am. I look around the dark room to see everyone gone. A note sat next to me.

-Soul, we went home to rest.  
~Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black*Star

WHY IS THE GREAT GOD LAST?-

Black*Star's scribbles sat at the bottom of the paper. I smile to myself about the idiot of a friend and rub her hand softly. I hum for a while and end up grabbing a keyboard. I turn the volume down extremely low and start playing, singing along.

(Soul = _Italics)_

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_  
_I will be the one that you run to_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_You lay here broken and naked_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_You lay here broken and naked_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_You lay here broken and naked_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

_Whispers in the dark  
_

_Whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

I end up singing louder but Maka was still asleep.

Maka's P.O.V.

Pain. That's all I felt. A dull pain radiating out of my ribs but I stay still. It was quiet until a small noise came from my side. The person squeezed my hand and hummed. I couldn't bring myself to move, but he did. I heard a small shuffle and a keyboard. the volume was low and he played softly. He sang my song. He sang beautifully next to me. He finished and I finally move. I face him and smile. "Whispers in the dark." I murmured. He looked up at me and smiled. I smile back and grab his hand. "Thank you Soul."

* * *

Broken: Im suck a horrible person! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I was busy and my lap top isnt working and gahh! first my laptop craped the bed on my, I had to write it..., Then i got really busy helping prepair for my mom's wedding and had to work the tinman the same day! im so sorry but the next chapter will be up asap I promise!

Characters: Same as always...

Songs: Whispers in the dark by Skillet

Song votes

Secrets by One Republic : 3

Make me wanna die by Pretty Reckless:

Would it matter by Skillet:

Bring me to life by evenesance: 2

When she cries by Britt Nicole:

Because of you By Kelly Clarkson:

Monster by Skillet: 2

The reckless and The Brave by All time low:

Perfect weapon by Black Veil Brides:

Wretched and Divine by Black Veil Brides:

Lost in All By Black Veil Brides:

Skater By by Avril Lavigne: 1

Six trillion Years and One night By AI (Vocaloid):

1000 Years by Cristina Perry: 1

Dont Unplug me By All Caps:

Home by Foo Fighters:1

Last night by skillet: 1

Forever and Always by Parachute: 1

War was in color: 1

Love you all! Vote it up please!


	7. Secrets Revieled

3rd person P.O.V -Flashback-

"Mommy, where are you going?" The small girl asked, tugging on the long coat. The woman looked back almost crying. She bent down and kissed Maka's small head. "Away. I'm sorry. I cant stay home anymore" The woman stood and pulled something our from behind the couch. She placed the large package next to Maka. "It was for your birthday but you can have it now." With that, she left. Maka pushed the large package to her room and locked the door. She ripped open the package with tears spilling on her cheeks. She picked up the item. "A guitar..."

An hour after hiding the guitar, her father came home. Maka walked out of her room. He was smiled and knelt down. "Hey sweety, where's mommy?" Maka's eyes watered and she sniffled. "Mommy left." Spirit stood up and a bottle of Durban and started drinking. Maka sat on the couch and eventually fell asleep. She woke up to a crash. When she went to see, she stepped on glass. The empty bottle was shattered and spirit was on his knees. Maka ignored her pain and went to her father.

"Papa? Whats wrong?" She said softly. He looked up and became angry. "Its all your fault!" he slapped her and she fell back, cutting her small hands, back, butt, and legs on the glass. She cried and ran to her room, grabbing towels on her way. She sat on the towels and pulled the glass out of her feet. After getting the glass out she worked on her hands.

After 10 minutes she calmed down and went to her winder. She lowered the fire ladder her mother put in. (Fire ladder: rope ladder that hooks to windows) She climbed down and started walking. It was extremely dark and it frightened the young Maka. She wondered the streets and finally fell. She cried into her bloody hands when a man came to her. "Do you need help?" A gently voice asked. She nodded and was lifted gently. She was brought to a warm house. She fell asleep and when she woke up, she was bandaged and in a large bed. "Hello. You seem better" The man smiled. "I'm Doctor Stein. Its nice to meet you." He patter her head. "I'm Maka" She squeaked.

They talked and he made her giggle. She smiled and told him stories. "So, how is your family?" He asked, smiling. She looked at her lap sadly."Papa is the reason i'm hurt." She mumbled. "And Mama left."

Stein stood. "I'll be right back." He left and when he came back he had a beaker of coco. "Who is your father?" He asked softly. Her face lit up. "Papa is a Death Scythe. Spirit Albarn!" She said proudly. Stein gave her the coco. "You need some cups Stein" she giggled happily. "Someday Maka" He smiled.

-real time-

Maka sat up and fell back in pain. She breathed heavily and relaxed. Stein walked in. "Hi Maka." He set down some coco in a beaker. She smiled and sat up slower, resting against the head board. "How is everyone?" She asked softly as Stein sat on the bed. "Good, Soul hasn't left your side." He pointed to the other in the room. He was drooling on a pillow with one hand across the bed, only inches from Maka's. She smiled. "Its been three day" Stein sighed. Her eyes widened and sighed. "Give me some paper and a pen. I have a song." Stein gave it to her and she wrote happily. Stein left and she continued to write.

After a while she managed to get an acoustic guitar and a keyboard out of Stein. She worked the chords and finished after an hour. She relaxed and smiled at Soul who was waking up. "Morning." She smiled and patted his arm. He sat up and smiled. "Have a good three day nap?" He smirked

She nodded and coughed softly. "When can I get out of bed?" She asked softly. "About a week" He sighed. "Spirit has looked for you." Soul sighed. "Kid saw him a few times on the streets." Soul Sighed and stood. Maka smiled and yawned. "When's the next gig?" She said happily. "Next is the day after your free from that bed." He smiled happily. She smiled back and rubbed her stomach. "How about food" She said and Soul smiled. "I'll make Stein cook." He smiled and walked out. Maka played a few chords and smiled. She then looked at her IV and sighed.

A few minutes later, Soul walked back in with a tray of food. He placed it on her lap smiling. "Eat up" He smiled, sitting back down. She smiled and started eating. "Can you get everyone hear?" She asked softly. "Ya, sure." He pulled out his phone and sent Tsubaki a message. 'Maka's awake. Come over" He shut the phone and let Maka eat. Within ten minutes everyone had gathered around the bed. "Hi guys" She smiled. Everyone smiled back and they started talking.

Maka's P.O.V.

"I have something to say." I say softly, looking at my lap. Soul grabs my hand and smiled. "What is it Maka?" Tsubaki asked with a soft smile. I breath deeply and spoke softly. "Papa has been doing this to me for years. The first time is when my mom left." I say, holding back tears. "She is the reason I love music. She gave me a guitar the day she left. She left when Papa was at work. Once he came home he started drinking." A fer tears fall down and i breath deeply. "That night... he dropped a bottle and it shattered. I went to help him and cut my feet. He yelled and told me that mama leaving was my fault. He slapped my and I fell on the broken bottle. I ran to my room and picked the glass out off my hands and feet then left. It was so dark and I couldn't move. I sat and cried until Stein found me.l He carried me, fixed all my cuts, and became my only friend." By the time i finished, everyone but Black*Star was crying. Although he was on the brink of tears. I picked up a keyboard and turned it on. I play softly and start singing, causing everyone to look up at my through tears.

"I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess'

I looked up at them, seeing they had stopped crying and listened.

" 'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

They were crying again but I knew they would. I continued singing as they swayed to the song.

"This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away"

I finish and shut it off. Tsubaki walked around Soul and hugs me tightly. "Were your friends Maka." She said softly. Kid joined in the hug and eventually everyone was hugging me. I smile and they let go. "There's no point in sitting and doing nothing. Lets practice." I smile and so does everyone else. They gather thing and they all sit around the bed. "I think we should give Maka the majority of the show." Kid says, smiling a half smile. "Kid. That isn't symmetrical..." I point out. he drops the guitar in his hands and falls back into a nose bleed twitching pile on Steins floor.* We all laugh at him. After a good 15 minutes of Liz and Patty helping him pull himself together, everyone agrees on what he had said. I agreed happily. "I have some good songs." I hand the music for 10 songs and they look through them. "There is one duet but we can make more of them duets." I smile. "These are fantastic!" Tsubaki says, smiling.

We start practicing and After a few hours we stop. Everyone but Soul leaves. I scoot over so Soul can sit on the bed with me.

He squeezed my hand and clears his throat. "H-hey Maka." He mumbled. I looked over. "Yes Soul?" I ask, smiling. He looked over, blushing brightly. He shyly smiled and breaths deeply. "W-will you b-" He was cut off by Stein. He walked in with two trays of food. "I called you in for school." He pats my head and sets the food down. I smile and thank him, starting to eat slowly. " Soul, whats your last name?" i ask, looking over. "Oh, I never told you. Its Evans." He sighed unhappily. "Dont tell anyone." He mumbled. "I wont. now, what were you saying before Stein came in?" I say, slightly curious.

"well... Will you be... my girlfriend?" He whispered almost silently. I smile and giggle. "I would love too Soul." I smile, grabbing his hand. He smiled and blushed. He hid his face. "It is so uncool to blush..." I giggle and continue to eat one of Stein's strange but delicious mystery meals. We eat quietly and I set my tray aside and lay down. "I'm going to sleep." I yawn. he nodded and laid down on the free half of the king size bed. I doze off happily after a few minutes.

When i open my eyes, my face is buried in fabric. I move away, relieving i had curled into Soul while i was asleep. I blush deeply after realizing his arm was around me. His red eyes open and he smiles, moving his arm from my stomach. I sit up slowly and yawn. Soul stands and stretches. "What would you like to eat?" He asked. "Can I have eggs and toast?: I asked happily. He nodded and left the room.

He came back and handed me a tray. I are and we talked for a while and finally the others came and we practiced. Every day passed like thus until the day of the concert.

"Maka, time to get ready." Tsubaki helped me stand and I showered. After, Stein wrapped me yo so I didn't injure myself. Soul carried me on his back to the stadium.

"Big room!" I call and ran to the bigger dressing room. Black*Star officially freaked out and the boys dragged him tot he smaller one. Tsubaki handed me my cloths.

It was a small blood red skirt and a black button up top. I had knee high boots also. I stood behind a curtain and got dressed slowly. Surprisingly all my cuts from papa had healed or were hidden. I step out and liz starts on my hair. Patty did my make up. When I looked I had a light pink blush on. I had a gray over my eyes and pink on my lips. My hair was curly and half up. I smile. "Thanks"

They hug me gently and we sat in the middle room, waiting for the boys. Eventually they came out and sat with us. we sit until we are called and we grab our mics. "Ok, we all know the order right?" Tsubaki asked. We all nodded and Kid ran out. He had on black pants and shoes with a red button up top. The music started playing and the curtains raised. The crowd went wild and he started singing.

"Slit the throat of reason and reality  
Cut myself and scream for their insanity  
Wake up to this nightmare that will never end  
The main attraction of this twisted master plan

Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze  
Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey  
Fist against my face they bring me to my knees  
The pressure's crushing down so hard  
I can't break free

When I can feel my skin crawl  
When I'm about to crack  
The hunger for revenge  
gives me strength to stand

I will be your deadman  
With nothing but this blood on my hands  
Stuck in your "wonderland"  
I just want to make you bleed like me

Everyday goes by without a second thought  
Living in a perfect and controlled project  
A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite  
Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?

So what if no one cares  
Enough to make a change  
I give my bleeding heart out for one reason

I will be your deadman  
With nothing but this blood on my hands  
Stuck in your "wonderland"  
I want to make you bleed just like me

So make me your deadman  
With only poison in my veins  
Stuck in your "wonderland"  
Stagnated by the passivity  
I'm gonna make you bleed like me"

He finished and Tsubaki high fived him as they passed each other. "Hi everyone" She smiled and grabbed a stool. She sat and smiled. She had a red long skirt with a slit and a black glower pattern. Her top was the same and her hair was like mine. "Tonight, we are dedicating out new songs to Maka. She wrote them." She smiled and I stood by watching. "She hasn't had the best life but she is amazing. We all enjoy having her and we hope you do too." She picked up a guitar and started playing.

"I see you've found a box of my things -  
Infantries, tanks and smoldering airplane wings.  
These old pictures are cool. Tell me some stories  
Was it like the old war movies?  
Sit down son. Let me fill you in

Where to begin? Let's start with the end  
This black and white photo don't capture the skin  
From the flash of a gun to a soldier who's done  
Trust me grandson  
The war was in color

From shipyard to sea, From factory to sky  
From rivet to rifle, from boot camp to battle cry  
I wore the mask up high on a daylight run  
That held my face in its clammy hand  
Crawled over coconut logs and corpses in the coral sand

Where to begin? Let's start with the end  
This black and white photo don't capture the skin  
From the shock of a shell or the memory of smell  
If red is for Hell  
The war was in color

I held the canvas bag over the railing  
The dead released, with the ship still sailing,  
Out of our hands and into the swallowing sea  
I felt the crossfire stitching up soldiers  
Into a blanket of dead, and as the night grows colder  
In a window back home, a Blue Star is traded for Gold.

Where to begin? Let's start with the end  
This black and white photo don't capture the skin  
When metal is churned. And bodies are burned  
Victory earned  
The War was in color

Now I lay in my grave at age 21  
Long before you were born  
Before I bore a son  
What good did it do?  
Well hopefully for you  
A world without war  
A life full of color

Where to begin? Let's start with the end  
This black and white photo never captured my skin  
Once it was torn from an enemy thorn  
Straight through the core  
The war was in color"

She finished and the crowd clapped and cheered. I smiled and the curtains closed. She ran to me. We hugged and Soul and I grabbed mics. Patty got to the key board and Tsubaki grabbed the bass while Black*Star got on drums and Kid at the guitar. Patty started playing and the curtains raised. Soul started singing

Bold=**soul **italics=_Maka **bold italics = both**_

**"She is everywhere I go**  
**Everyone I see**  
**Winter's gone and I still can't sleep**  
**Summer's on the way**  
**At least that's what they say**  
**But these clouds won't leave"**

_"Walk away_  
_Barely breathing_  
_As I'm lying on the floor_  
_Take my heart_  
_As you're leaving_  
_I don't need it anymore"_

_**"This is the memory**_  
_**This is the curse of having**_  
_**Too**_**much**_** time to think about it**_  
_**It's killing me**_  
_**This is the last time**_  
_**This is my forgiveness**_  
_**This is endless"**_

_"Now spring has brought the rain_  
_But I still see your face_  
_And I can not escape the past_  
_Creeping up inside_  
_Reminding me that I_  
_Can never bring you back"_

_**'This is the memory**_  
_**This is the curse of having**_  
_**Too much time to think about it**_  
_**It's killing me**_  
_**This is the last time**_  
_**This is my forgiveness**_  
_**This is endless"**_

**'This is endless"**

_"This is endless"_

_**"This is endless"**_

**"Someone help me**  
**'Cause the memory**  
**Convinced itself to tear me apart**  
**And it's gonna succeed before long"**

**_"This is the memory_**  
**_This is the curse of having_**  
**_Too much time to think about it_**  
**_It's killing me_**  
**_This is the last time_**  
**_This is my forgiveness_**  
**_This is endless_**  
**_This is endless"_**

_"Someone help me_  
_'Cause the memory_  
_Convinced itself to tear me apart_  
_And it's gonna succeed before long"_  
**"(This is endless)"**

**"She is everywhere I go**  
**Everyone I see**  
**But these clouds won't leave"**

After we finish Sould went to the Key board and Patty had my mic. Liz got Souls and i grabbed a guitar. We started play and the girls sang happily.

**bold - liz** _italics = patty** bold** **italics = both**_

**"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**  
**When you fall everyone stands**  
**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**  
**With the life held in your**  
**Hands are shaking cold**  
**These hands are meant to hold"**

_"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_  
_Move along, move along like I know you do_  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through"_  
**"Move along**  
**Move along"**

_**"So a day when you've lost yourself completely**_  
_**Could be a night when your life ends**_  
_**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**_  
_**All the pain held in your**_  
_**Hands are shaking cold**_  
_**Your hands are mine to hold"**_

_"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_  
_Move along, move along like I know you do_  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through_  
_Move along"_  
**"(Go on, go on, go on, go on)"**

**"When everything is wrong, we move along"**  
_"(Go on, go on, go on, go on)"_  
**"When everything is wrong, we move along**  
**Along, along, along"**

_"When all you got to keep is strong_  
_Move along, move along like I know you do_  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through"_

**"When all you got to keep is strong**  
**Move along, move along like I know you do**  
**And even when your hope is gone**  
**Move along, move along just to make it through"**

_**"When all you got to keep is strong**_  
_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_  
_**And even when your hope is gone**_  
_**Move along, move along just to make it through"**_  
**"(Go on, go on, go on, go on)"**  
_"Right back what is wrong"_  
_**"We move along"**_  
_[fade out]_

We all ran off and grabbed some water. We had recorded the instruments for the next song and only Black*Star and Tsubaki went out. I hit play on the speakers and the music started. Tsubaki sang first.

"Havent those two gottes so close?" I ask. Soul and Kid nodded and Liz giggled.  
*Flash Back*  
"Liz, should I ask Tsubaki out?" Black*Star asked shyly. "Of course! You just need to do it at the right time."  
"Thanks"  
*Real time*

Black*Star =**bold **italics = _Tsubaki_

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

**"Wake me up"**  
_"Wake me up inside"_  
**"I can't wake up"**  
_'Wake me up inside"_  
**"Save me"**  
_"Call my name and save me from the dark"_  
**"Wake me up"**  
_"Bid my blood to run"_  
**"I can't wake up"**  
_"Before I come undone"_  
**"Save me"**  
_"Save me from the nothing I've become"_

_"Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life"_

**"Wake me up"**  
_"Wake me up inside"_  
**"I can't wake up"**  
_"Wake me up inside"_  
**"Save me"**  
_"Call my name and save me from the dark"_  
**"Wake me up"**  
_"Bid my blood to run"_  
**"I can't wake up"**  
_"Before I come undone"_  
**"Save me"**  
_"Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life"_  
**"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"**  
_"Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead"_

**"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"**  
_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything"_  
**"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**  
**Don't let me die here**  
**There must be something more"**  
_"Bring me to life"_

**"Wake me up"**  
_"Wake me up inside"_  
**"I can't wake up"**  
_"Wake me up inside"_  
**"Save me"**  
_"Call my name and save me from the dark"_  
**"Wake me up"**  
_"Bid my blood to run"_  
**"I can't wake up"**  
_"Before I come undone"_  
**"Save me"**  
_"Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life"_  
**"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"**  
_"Bring me to life"_

The song ended with the two only inches apart. Black*Star blushed slightly and Tsubaki smiled. "Tsubaki?" He asked, partly in his mic. Liz gasped. "No way!" She whispered. "Yes?" Tsubaki asked back. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. Tsubaki blushed and a camera did a close up n the two and on the big screen it showed them. "Yes" She smiled and they hugged tightly. The crowd went nuts and the curtain closed. We all ran to them and hugged them. We calmed down and smiled. Everyone got to there instruments. I grabbed my mic and placed it on the stand. I smiled and they started play as the curtain raised.

Normal = Maka :p

"Nothing I say comes out right,  
I cant love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
Im so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration cant be found,  
I get up and fall but,

Im Alive, Im Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where youll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my life, Im Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When Im having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know theres a reason.

Im Alive, Im Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where youll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my life, Im Alive!

When Im bored to death at home,  
When he wont pick up the phone,  
When Im stuck in second place,  
Those regrets I cant erase.  
Only I can change the end,  
Of the movie in my head,  
Theres no time for misery,  
I wont feel sorry for me.

Im Alive, Im Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where youll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my life, ohhhh!

Im Alive, Im Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where youll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my life,  
Ill live my life,  
Im Alive!"

The crowd went wild and I smiled. We set up the next set. they started playing and i rocked to the beat.

normal = Maka again =w=

"Assuming, joking, spreading rumors, I can hear them so loud  
They're gonna really make my whole mind wanna explode.  
No matter what I do and ever try and wanna become,  
This fighting fantasy

My ears are picking up another kind of overused talk  
This girl you see is just a monochrome puppet now  
She's moving by a string cuz she can never stand on her own.  
Keep changing symphony

Ah, rate me and judge, that's all that you can do  
Ah, make me and break me, now just put my worst year on repeat

It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then?  
Throwing just my head from out the glass  
It's all so tiring, I'm so sick of this  
But I can't dare myself to die!

It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then?  
Wrists are getting sore from stabbing in  
It's all so tiring, I'm so sick of this  
I'm just giving up and eating cake in the mean time

All that I ever see is people being hung up so high,  
And even though their screws are never ever ever too tight  
And everyone is hiding secrets, under half hidden mask  
Build your friend factory

I follow faulty rumors; rolling tongues are plagued lies.  
Didn't you know, this girl's a media monkey now  
She walks a path of the empty lies to never show her true smile  
What a worthless industry

Ah, come here my dear; don't worry you'll be fine  
Ah, how many times have I now killed myself It never ends!

It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then?  
Stabbing my chest to run from pain  
It's all so tiring, I'm so sick of this  
Now I think that I can take no more  
It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then?  
Drowning even deeper in the pain  
It's all so tiring, I'm so sick of this  
Only way to end is throwing me into hell

Ah, beg and then crave, how desperate am I now?  
Ah, see and believe, this harm can't be undone; it's killing me!

It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then?  
Even if I try to run away  
It's all so tiring, I'm so sick of this  
I can't get away, I'm stopping now

It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then?  
Aim a gun at my head soon to blow  
It's all so tiring, I'm so sick of this  
Even now I know it's just a thought but

It's freaking with my head, Just crying in the end  
No one's gonna help, I know that well  
My voice cracking kinda now, Sing it anyhow  
Please don't look at me I'm just a piece of trash to you now

If rain could just wash away my sin"

I finish at the edge of the stage and everyone screamed. We changed positions and Tsubaki went to the mic. I grabbed her bass and we all played. She started singing and I smiled.

Normal = Tsubaki.

"He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

Once we finished we all ran off to the dressing rooms. Liz, Patty, and I got some old looking dresses on and Kid and Soul did it too (with boy cloths. no dresses... sorry :p) Liz was in red, Kid was in blue, Patty was in green, and Soul and I were in yellow. We put small tattoos on our hands. Liz had a red spade, kid had a blue 'Symmetrical' diamond, Patty had a green club and Soul and I had yellow half hearts. We grabbed head sets and props. We smiled and stood still. The curtains raised and Liz started. (Guess the song :p)

Liz: "The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way.  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.  
Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin."

someone 'Chained' her to a 'tree' as she sang and we all stood still.

"If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been."

She stopped singing and hung her head.

kid: "The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.  
The broken echo of the lies within demented words.  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.  
Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.  
Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death."

Kid held up a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. he fell to the ground and continued singing"

"A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.  
With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath."

His head tilted to the floor and he closed his eyes.

Patty: "The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.  
She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.  
A peculiar country answering to each command.  
So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death."

Patty put a crown on the lighting changed, making her makeup look dark. She grabbed her face."

"Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.  
Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime."

She hung her head after sitting on the ground.

Maka: "And as this past two children walked in the woods."  
Soul: "Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part."  
Maka:"They found an invitation to the queen."  
Both: "It was the Ace of Hearts."

Both: "The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.  
Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.  
And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.  
A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland."  
Maka: "A stubborn elder sister."  
Soul: "A witty younger brother."  
Both:"But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland."

I unchained Liz and she grabbed her sword. She 'hit up and we fell to the ground next to each other.

Both: "They were never woken from their terrifying dream.  
Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale."

The curtains fell and the crowd cheered. we laughed after we took off out head sets. "That was so fun" We laughed as we ran off. Black*Star ran on and we got changed. He started singing more energetic than I have ever seen. I laughed and he sang.

Black*star= normal.

"The secret side of me,  
I'll never let you see.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me,  
The beast is ugly.  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.

It's scratchin' on the walls,  
In the closet, in the halls.  
It comes awake and I can't control it.  
Hidin' under the bed,  
In my body, in my head.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

My secret side I keep,  
Hid under lock and key.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
Cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up, break me down.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

It's hidin in the dark,  
It's teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me,  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart.

No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe it's just a dream,  
Maybe it's inside of me.  
Stop this monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I'm gonna lose control,  
It's something radical,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a secret side of me,  
I'll never let you see.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me,  
The beast is ugly.  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.

It's scratchin' on the walls,  
In the closet, in the halls.  
It comes awake and I can't control it.  
Hidin' under the bed,  
In my body, in my head.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

My secret side I keep,  
Hid under lock and key.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
Cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up, break me down.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

It's hidin in the dark,  
It's teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me,  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart.

No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe it's just a dream,  
Maybe it's inside of me.  
Stop this monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I'm gonna lose control,  
It's something radical,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster."

After Tsubaki and joined him after. They sang Late night together. After they ran off and Soul pulled me on stage. "I thought we were done" I whisper. He smiled. "Well ladies, bad news" Soul said in a mic and sat me down on a stool. "Im now in a relationship with Maka, and I hope it will last a long time." He smiled and I blushed. The crowd made a happy noise. "Also, I wrote a song for her because I could." He smiled and music started playing.

"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?

She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now  
Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always

She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay

Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always

Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
She looks into his eyes, and she says

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always"

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me and I smiled more. The stadium was quiet and I heard one man push past people. I clutched to Soul and the man climbed on stage. "You little!" He screamed and grabbed my wrist tightly, slapping me when I tried to get away. "Papa no!" I scream and the curtain drops quickly. His grip tightens on my wrist and I feel a horrible pain. I shreak more as security storms the stage, pulling my father off of me. People in the crowd talk in shock.

"Isnt that Lord deaths weapon?"

"poor Maka!"

"Someone Stop him!"

* * *

Broken: Im a horrible person. I know. I get really lazy durring the summer so I dont update a lot. Sorry... I feel bad. Im going to be a freshmen in less than a month! Its so... AHHHHH. Anyway. i Need to write more. so, I also need more songs. Help with songs!

Songs used.

Secrets by One Republic

One Reason by Fade

War Was In Color by Carbon Leaf

The Memory by Mayday Parade

Move Along by All American Rejects

Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

I'm Alive By Becca

Abstract Nonsense by -Japanese- Kagamine Rin -English- JubyPhonic P

Sk8ter boy by Avril Lavigne

Alice Human Sacrifice by -Japanese- Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin & Len -English- Rockleetist

Monster by Skillet

Last Night by Skillet

Forever and Always by Parachute

* * *

song vote!

Make me wanna die by Pretty Reckless:

Would it matter by Skillet:

When she cries by Britt Nicole:

Because of you By Kelly Clarkson:

The reckless and The Brave by All time low:

Perfect weapon by Black Veil Brides:

Wretched and Divine by Black Veil Brides:

Lost in All By Black Veil Brides:

Six trillion Years and One night By AI (Vocaloid):

1000 Years by Cristina Perry: 1

Dont Unplug me By All Caps:

Home by Foo Fighters:1

Please vote it up. i need more songs too. Im planning on making it a tour soon! thanks all. Bye!


End file.
